


The things that they won't tell you

by Aracne_web



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Soldiers, Swordfighting, War, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: These are the tales that they won't tell you, and so it's up to us to tell their stories
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	The things that they won't tell you

They won't tell you of the woman who defeated her enemies like it was just a game, they will not tell you how she burned villages to the ground, how her eyes shone like the sun when the fire shone upon it, and how the only one who could tame her was not a man but another woman, they will not tell you how she burned like the very fire she may as well have been made of, or how like a phoenix she rose everytime someone thought her dead

The will not tell you of the woman who sunk ships as easily as the sea, how she moved and raged until not even the wildest storms could compare to her, they will not tell you how she would not think twice before drowning a man or ten, and they will never tell you how she only gave her heart to someone who would treat her with respect because she knew what she deserved

They will not tell you of the woman who defeated armies with just her will, how not even rocks could compare to her hard stare, and how no matter what happened she became stronger than the last time, or how earthquakes were nothing compared to her might, how her home is covered in bones and sharp edges and how anyone who tried to touch her did not live to tell the tale

They will not talk about the woman with a sharp smile and her even sharper sword, or how she danced and when she finished heads were rolling on the ground, staining her dress of red in a too beautiful way, or how the sharpest edges could do nothing to stop her, for when she wanted something she got it, and they will never tell you of how she kept the blades of her enemies and named them after the stars she wasnt meant to know of

They will not talk about the woman who smiled lightly, or how her voice carried swiftly through the air, they will not tell about how when she jumped she may as well have floated, and how when she danced over her enemies she looked almost too ethereal to be true, or how she stood over her enemies and watched the breath leave them for the last time, and how only then did she leave too

They will not tell you about the woman who was a hunter, or how not even the brightest moon could save you from her, and they will never tell you how in the dark of the night, the last thing many of the men who tried to keep her saw where dark eyes viciously smiling, or how her fangs were a little too sharp to be human, or how she sung old nursery rhymes

No, they will not tell you that, and so it is up to us to tell their stories

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this while half asleep so maybe it is bad, i may come back to this to make it better (i also may do more with them since I already got attached to this characters but i am not really sure) no they do not get names yet sorry


End file.
